The Global Positioning System (“GPS”) is a navigation system that provides location information to devices. GPS-based navigation devices can receive GPS signals from GPS satellites, and can determine based on the received GPS signals, their current location on earth. Based on the determined current location, navigation instructions to a destination location can be calculated for GPS based navigation devices.